$ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{2} & {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{3} \\ {2}\times{4} & {2}\times{1} & {2}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {6} \\ {8} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$